Nights Without You
by Juliet Chien
Summary: With Sesshomaru away fighting a battle can Rin keep things on order at home, or will the Lady Mother have other plans.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel his presence while I sat in the clearing; I knew he was watching me. Jaken lay across the open space, across the fire from me, snoring quite loudly, considering how small he was. Ah-Un lay closer, their heads laying to my right ready to defend me with their lives. After a moment I saw white step out of the bushes, his hand resting o the hilt of Bakusaiga. With inhuman speed he had me by my throat up against a tree, Bakusaiga's tip resting on my just over my pounding heart.

"This Sesshomaru will be rid of all his weaknesses", he hissed, followed by a sharp pain in my chest.

My eyes flashed open as I sat up in bed with tears and sweat pouring down my face._ It was only a dream? Yeh, some dream that was I nightmare._ I reached over to my right hoping to feel my mate's body, but came up empty. _He's still not back yet._ Suddenly I felt my stomach twist and I ran to the out bathing chamber.

After seeing my dinner for the second time, _gross, _I decided to get a bath and scrub off all the sweat and salt water. I blamed my sudden illness on the smell of salt and tears; _it was a revolting smell._ I untied my robe and let it pool at my feet, then gingerly stepped into the hot water. After the initial shock, I relaxed and let my mind wander, and it took my to Sesshomaru and the very vivid dream I had only minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Oh, good Rin, your up!"

"Good Morning to you too, Ine" Ine is my personal handmaiden. She is a lesser dog demon that had served the Inu Clan for centuries, but more importantly, she's my best friend!

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet, let alone bathed", she said as though shock was an understatement

"Haha…..funny Ine"

"You had another dream last night, didn't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeh…. it was different this time though", I said quietly, thinking back.

"Oh?... How so?" she question sitting on the stool next to the tub.

"This time he didn't die, I did", I stopped to take a breath, " He killed me with Bakusaiga, after telling me he would be rid of all his weaknesses"

"Rin you know Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt you! These nightmares of yours are really starting to take a toll on you, not just emotionally, but now physically"

"What do you mean physically?"

"Well Hun, you look exhausted, and you can keep hardly anything down", she said glancing to last nights dinner.

"I haven't slept well since he left. Ugh.. I don't know what's wrong with me Ine. I just want him to come home." At that point I had started to cry. Ine stood up, grabbed a towel and helped me out of the, now chilled, water.

"Why don't you go back to bed for a while, Rin, your overly tired. I'll let you sleep for a while and then bring you something to eat, how does the sound?" she asked handing me a new nightgown.

It sounded wonderful, but I couldn't help but worry about having more dreams. "You need to sleep", she added seeing be debating.

"Okay" I was having an enormous amount of trouble keeping my hot, salty eyes open. "Thank you, but don't let me sleep to long, I have stuff to do."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about anything. If you want I'll have you up by mid-day."

Once I was dressed I thanked Ine again, I returned to my big, lonely bed. I lay down on his side and snuggled up to his pillow. I wanted to feel close to him, his pillow was the key. It smell remarkably fresh- an earthy-cherry blossom smell with a hint of dog.

Before long, I was back in the clearing, sitting against a tree staring up at the cresant moon. I watched him walk out of the shadows with a small smile on his face. When he reached me, he gently picked me up and kissed my lips. After a few seconds he set me feet on the ground, tightened hid hold on me, deepening the kiss. Then suddenly he stiffened and let out a gasp of hot air in my face. I tried to catch his falling figure but it was to heavy, and he took me down with him. I rolled him off me, onto his back. There was blood everywhere. His white silk was stained red and his hair was a matted, blood soaked mess. I ripped his clothing of his upper torso, but found no wound. There was no explanation of all the blood that was covering his chest. I started to cry, frantically trying to save the man I love, but there was nothing there. I put my hands on each of his cheeks, running my fingers over the magenta stripes. "Don't leave me!" I pleaded, but he was already gone. I screamed furry and fear running threw me, when suddenly I heard the scream of a little girl. I spun around to see a little girl in a pink and white kimono, with tears running down her blue slashed cheeks and a cresant moon on her forehead. "Daddy!", she screamed and ran to me.

"Rin… Rin, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to Ine shacking my shoulders. _Another dream. But who was she? Daddy?_ I sat up and ran my hands threw my hair, breathing deeply.

Ine looked at me with apprehension, "What happened this time?"

I looked at her through tear filled eyes, "He died in my arms, I tried to save him but…..but there were no wounds, just…..just blood."

She gave me a worried look and pulled me out of bed, "Come on, let's go get some air", she said leading me to the closet to change.

**I know its still short but it was a good place to end**

**Thanks warrioemaiden60**


End file.
